Revelations
by Nano Code
Summary: Izaya has a dream about a certain blonde and his already uneasy feelings are confirmed. What will Izaya do know that he has feelings about his enemy, and what will Shizuo do if he starts to feel something other then hate at the flea. Will there be love or something worse. Rated T for swearing and innuendos. Might change later. This takes place during Izaya's high school years
1. Chapter 1 :: Dreams

**Hello everyone! This is my first Shizaya fanfic! I'll resume work on my other fanfic soon!**

**This role play takes place during Izaya and Shizuo's high school years. Also they will not be falling in love within the first three chapters either. They both take time to realize the feelings they have. Just felt like giving you guys a heads up in case you were expecting them to be all over each other within two chapters...**

**Anyway, onto the story~**

* * *

Izaya jolted upright in a cold sweat. The boy was both flustered and angry. _'What was with that dream... Damn... I'm all flustered now!' _The thin male stood up and looked over to the small block clock with blinking red numbers. It was about twenty minuets before the raven haired boy was supposed to get up. Letting out a sigh, Izaya got up and dressed in his unique uniform. The male still had a lot of time left so the boy decided to sit in his room and ponder his dream. HE may not seem like the type, but Izaya believed dreams were your subconscious speaking.

Laying on his bed, the boy though about the events of his dream. Instantly he began to blush, causing him to become rather pissed. The images of him and a certain unnatural blonde doing unspeakable things together made the boy mad. Why was he thinking of such things in the first place, and with Shizuo Heiwajima no less! The two hated each other, sure Izaya had always felt weird about this relationship. Yet that's the way things were, and he enjoyed that. However, the thing that really pissed him off, was that this dream wasn't the first. Before he could think further, his alarm started to ring. Saving the day. Letting out a sigh of relief the boy got up and got his school things together and headed downstairs to get breakfast.

As the boy started his morning meal, it wasn't long till his two younger sisters who were both in middle school joined him. One of them hopped down the stairs while the other walked silently. Can you guess who was who? Izaya smirked, knowing he would have to cook for both of them as well.

"Good morning Izaya-nii!"

"Morning..."

"Ah, morning, what do you two want for breakfast?"

The twins took a moment to look at each other and then answered in unison.

"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes..."

"You two can't eat pancakes everyday, you'll get sick..."

Despite what most people might think, Izaya was a firm believer in a healthy diet. It always pissed him off when he was accused of having a eating disorder. It's not his fault he has a fast metabolism and always looks skinny. Mairu let out a huff.

"But Kakusa-kun likes pancakes so we have to eat them!"

That's right. Will all his thinking, Izaya forgotten about how both of his sisters were obsessed with the younger Heiwajima. The older brother shook his head and decided his sisters meal for them.

"You're both having egg on toast... besides, I'm to lazy to make you anything else~"

"WHAAA! You're so mean Nii-san!"

"Mean..."

"Awe, Thank you~"

After Izaya finished making the food and they had finished eating, Izaya and his sisters parted ways. Izaya wasn't afraid of his sisters being harmed by strangers. It was the strangers he worried for. His sisters could harm any one of Izaya's humans with ease. Maybe he had taught them too well...

As the raven haired boy walked to school he thought about how he was going to handel today. With his dream still vividly lingering in his head, he was unsure of what he was going to so. Slightly nervous about showing and weakness to his enemy. Then again, he was Izaya Orihara! What did he have to fear. All his humans were his puppets and Shizuo was a mere protozoan. It wasn't long until Izaya had reached the school, and who was just walking into the front gates. A blonde who Izaya had known a too well...

"Ah, good morning Shizu-chan~"

"Get the fuck away from me flea. I'm not in the mood."

Izaya smirked and hopped over to his nemesis. Today would surely be interesting.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think? I have a plan for this and I hope to have it be a long on going fanfic~ **

**Reviews are always loved~**

**Review make me motivated. Motivation means more chapters. More chapters means more delicious Shizaya for you all!**

**I hope you liked it and look forward to the next chapter. Critiques are also loved~  
**

**See you in chapter two!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 :: The twins

**Well, here's chapter two~**

**Remember, reviews motivate me to update sooner!**

**KyimmiKeneko: Thanks for the review! You were the first person to review this story so congrats you get a digital cookie! [/hands cookie]**

** Hiei'sNightmare: Okay I will make lots more as long as it's for Psyche-chan**

* * *

_Recap:_

_As the raven haired boy walked to school he thought about how he was going to handle today. With his dream still vividly lingering in his head, he was unsure of what he was going to so. Slightly nervous about showing and weakness to his enemy. Then again, he was Izaya Orihara! What did he have to fear. All his humans were his puppets and Shizuo was a mere protozoan. It wasn't long until Izaya had reached the school, and who was just walking into the front gates. A blonde who Izaya had known a too well..._

_"Ah, good morning Shizu-chan~"_

_"Get the fuck away from me flea. I'm not in the mood."_

_Izaya smirked and hopped over to his nemesis. Today would surely be interesting._

* * *

"Whaa! Shizu-chan, you're so mean!"

The raven haired boy couldn't help but tease the blonde. It was far to much fun to watch the creatures reactions. However, Shizuo didn't fell quiet the same.

"Listen here! Just because I promised Shinra that I wouldn't kill you before or during the trip dosen't mean I can't break you a bit!"

The angered tone and words that came from Shizuo's lips, made the red eyed boy snicker. That's what must have caused his dreams. About three weeks ago, their teacher had announced that they would be going on a class trip. Once everyone was all paid for they got divided into groups before hand so no confusion would happen later on. The original group was Kadota, Shinra, Izaya, and Shizuo. Due to the fact that only Kadota and Shinra could handle to two. However, Kadota had something planed with family and had to pass on the trip. So Shinra made Izaya and Shizuo promise not to kill each other until after the trip. Both being friends of the geek, they agreed. Izaya came to the conclusion that his stupid hormonal mind had gotten the better of him these past days and that's where his confusion was coming from. That must have been it!

"Is that a threat, or a promise? Shi-Zu-Chan..."

"Damn flea!"

The brute grabbed Izaya's collar, ready to hit him square in his smug face, and Izaya ready to pull out his switch blade, when someone called out there names in a sing songy voice. Both of them turned to see no other then Shinra being dropped off by the love of his life, Celty.

"Shizuo! Izaya! Hope you two weren't going to break your promise. Remember the punishment?"

If Izaya and Shizuo were to break their promise, Celty was allowed to inflict whatever punishment she seemed fit. And despite her kind nature, she takes promises VERY seriously. The two boy's shivered at the happy soon to be doctors words. Sometimes, Shinra seriously creeped the boys out. Izaya quickly wriggled out of Shizuo's grasp and leaned close too Shizuo, wrapping his arm around the boy's broad shoulder. Making his heart skip a beat. _'W-What was that about! N-Never mind'_ Izaya snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Aw, Shinra... Me and Shizu-chan were just having fun... Right Shizu-chzn?"

"Get the hell away from me!"

Celty quickly stepped in and separated the two. Celty was one of few who could calm Shizuo down. Shinra stared at the headless beauty like a love struck teenager, which he was.

"What a wonderful job Celty! Now how about a kiss goodby-!"

The giddy boy was stopped in mid leap by an elbow jab to the stomach by Celty. Sometimes Shinra was such a lovesick fool. There was no way she could kiss him without a head, however Shinra didn't seem to realize this. Making Celty mad from time to time. Her cell phone started to beep, and when she read the text, Celty knew she had to leave.

[Goodbye Shizuo, Izaya, don't kill each other. Bye Shinra]

With that, she got on her bike and road off, not before Shinra could put in a few more words.

"Bye Celty my love! One day I will earn that kiss! … Anyway, guy's we should get to class now, or we're going to be late."

The trio walked off, Shinra in the middle to prevent any fighting between the two arch enemy's. As they headed to class, Izayalet himself get lost in his thoughts. Tomorrow they would all be going on a week long trip. He would be stuck with Shinra and Shizuo for a whole week. The boy suddenly became bothered by this fact when he remembered being so close to the protozoan that he could feel his warmth and muscles through the uniform. The boy felt a light pink blush crawl over his face. Why what he acting like this. He wasn't gay! Wasn't he? Izaya was so confused. He's Izaya! Not some mere human giving into primitive emotions.

**Time Skip**

The day was close to ending. Things were the usual. The teacher talking about the trip tomorrow, what to bring, and the rules. Nothing that interested Izaya. They had about an hour left of school when suddenly the intercom turned on. Making everyone look up in attention.

"Will an Orihara Izaya and a HeiwajimaShizuo, please report to the main office immediately."

Instantly, the whole classed turned to face the two boys. Both completely oblivious to the reason they had been called to the office. The teacher excused them and the two males headed down to the main office. If someone were in the halls with them, they would probably be able to feel the anger radiating off of Shizuo. After walking in silence the two had reached the office, curious about why they were summoned. The receptionist looked at the two and showed them to the principal's office where they were to wait. After a few minuets, the Principal came in at looked at the two boys.

'There seems to be an issue at the middle school with both of your guys younger siblings."

Before Izaya could ask what was wrong, Shizuo stood up and slammed his hands on the man's desk in a fiery rage. Talk about protective.

"What's wrong with Kasuka!"

The Principal seemed slightly fazed by this sudden action but quickly regained his composer. The man had become used to Shizuo's outbursts.

"It seems that the Orihara twins had stolen Kasuka gym clothes in order to, "make a clone" according to the printable there..."

Izaya was not the least bit surprised, if anything he was embarrassed his sisters would resort to clothes stealing. Especially if it involved going into the boy's changing room.

"With your parents being out of town Izaya, and yours at work Shizuo, I need you both to pick them up and take them home. You will be excused for the rest of the day, but make sure this doesn't happen again."

Izaya and Shizuo both let out a sigh. Izaya felt like such a parent. With his being away due to business for over a year, he's had to raise the two girls. Sure it's okay from time to time, but when the twins "became women" it wasn't very fun for him to go shopping for tampons with the girls and discussing things of that nature with them. At least Shizuo's younger sibling was a boy...

After grabbing there things, the boy's left. Izaya hated this uncomfortable silence He knew that Shizuo was fixated on his brother, but still, Izaya wouldn't mind some acknowledgment, and least a swear word or two. Yet, they both walked in uncomfortable silence. It wasn't until they reached the nearby middle school to see there younger siblings waiting outside, that Shizuo said something.

"Kasuka are you okay! Did they do anything! Did you get introuble!"

Shizuo grabbed his younger brother and shook him slightly. The nervousness was clear in his eyes. To Izaya's surprise the by didn't seemed fazed at all. In fact, he kept a serious face the entire time. Why his sisters loved the boy was beyond him. While Shizuo was freaking out Izaya walked over to his younger sisters with the most condescending look of disapproval he could manage. Causing the girls to lower their head in shame.

"Mairu, Kururi, what did you do now..."

Mairu decided to do the explaining for the both of them. However she seemed a little to excited for Izaya's liking.

"Oh! Me and Kururi were in science and the teacher was explaining DNA to us. He said that some scientists are trying cloning so we both figured we could use another Kasuka-kun! So after gym we snuck into the boy's locker room and took his clothes. We would have made it out if Kururi didn't want to stay longer..."

Izaya turned to Kururi as if to ask "now why did you want to stay longer?" and his sister piced up on that quickly. Finnaly raising her lowered head a bit the girl look at her bother with a monotone expression. She held out her hands as if to show a measurement.

"Big..."

Instantly Izaya blushed. He really was hoping she was saying what he thought she was. Mairu was smiling smugly, and Kasuka was blushing, conferming Izaya's hypothosis. Shizuo saw his brother blush at Mairu's comment causing him to blush once he figured out what she had ment. Izaya however let his mind wonder off and become curious is Shizuo was the same as Kasuka. Instantly, Izaya shook his head. He had to be more on top of his stupid brain.

After a bit of fighting between Izaya and shizuo, they parted their ways. Izaya had become nervious of tomarow. Not for his sisters. They were going to stay with a family friend Namie. He became worried about the act that theise "insadents" might continue to occor. They male was probably just being parinoid.

The little family of three ate dinner, showered, talked about why the twins actions were wrong, and so on. The raven haired boy bagain packing his stuff, making sure to bring his laptop and an array of desposibal phones. Sure he was only a teenager, but that didn't mean he had to keep his work at home now did it?

* * *

**Hope you guys like the story so far! Don't worry, things will happen soon! I promise!**

**Please, review, favorite, and fallow!**


	3. Chapter 3 :: The bus ride

**Thanks for favorites and reviews!  
**

**They all mean so much to me!**

**Now, enjoy chapter three~**

* * *

_Review:**  
**_

_The little family of three Orihara's ate dinner, showered, talked about why the twins actions were wrong, and so on. After all that, the raven haired boy began packing his stuff for tomorrow, making sure to bring his laptop and an array of disposal phones. Sure he was only a teenager, but that didn't mean he had to keep his work at home now did it?_

* * *

The next morning, Izaya had woken up to his alarm this time and thankfully not another perverted dream with Shizuo. Something Izaya would never miss. The oldest Orihara got up and ready for the day. He had to leave early so the boy decided to get his sisters up as well. Walking into their room, Izaya walked over to Kururi and leaned in closely to the girl seeping peacefully.

"KURURI! MAIRU! WAKE UP NOW OR ELSE!"

Instantly, Kururi shot up and shot her brother a death glare while Mairu slowly sat up with ridicules looking bed head, and she glanced over at her brother and sister to see what was the matter. Izaya merely smiled at the two girls and left.

"I'll have breakfast ready in a half an hour~"

Izaya went back to his room and grabbed his things, making sure he had everything. After his possessions were all in place, the boy shut off everything in his bedroom and locked the door. You can't be too careful, when your a young informant. The boy walked downstairs and dropped his belongings on the couch before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Today he was making cereal and toast with jam. The boy started eating, it wasn't long until his twin sisters joined him. For mot of the meal, they merely talked about his trip and so on.

Ten minuets later it was finally time for him to go. Izaya kissed both girls on their foreheads and said his final good byes.

"Now be good at Namie's or I'll shave all your dolls again and throw away all of your Kasuka stuff~"

"Your mean Nii-san!"

"Bye..."

The two girls waived Izaya goodbye and with that he prepared himself for a very long week.

When Izaya, had gotten to school, the boy noticed how both Shinra and Shizuo were late. Of coarse those two idiots would be late. They were terrible with time. He stood at the gait waiting for the rest of his group to join. Shinra was the first to show up.

"Hi, Izaya-kun!"

"Hey, Shinra-kun. Is Shizu-chan with you?"

"Nope, guess he's gonna be late."

"You both are, Shinra-kun..."

"Hey Izaya-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't get in to many fights with Shizuo-kun. I don't want to have to explain your guys's actions all week."

"I'll try~"

The boy's continues talking until their teacher announced that it was time to leave, and Shizuo was still missing. This made Izaya smirk. Maybe he would get lucky and Shizuo would miss the bus. Yet, his hopes were cut short when he heard the sound of chaos approaching. Izaya and Shinra ran to the gate to see Shizuo running as fast as possible towards the school in the distance. He looked almost like a train, leaving a path of destruction behind him. Izaya, and Shinra laughed and headed to the bus knowing that he would be here in a few minuets. They took the back row of seats and as soon as they sat down, Shizuo stomped onto the bus, out of breath and mad.

"Here. Shizuo. I'm. Sorry. Late."

The boy spoke between breaths and in jumbled sentences. Izaya just had to jump at the opportunity to tease the monster.

"What's the matter Shizu-chan? Can your tiny brain not handle the consent of being here on time?"

"Shut up flea! Don't make me quash you!"

"Now, now, Shizuo-kun. Calm down..."

"Tsh! Whatever..."

The blonde sat down next to Shinra on the side opposite of Izaya. Shizuo was not going to tolerate Izaya more then needed. Izaya scooted to the window on his side and waited for the bus to get moving, while Shizuo listened to Shinra ranting on and on. The bus soon started to move.

* * *

After about an hour of driving, Izaya had become drowsy. He turned to see Shinra fast asleep and snoring. How Celty could put up with that was beyond him. Shizuo's status was different. He was awake, leaning against the window on his side and looking at his phone as he repeatedly opened and closed it out of boredom. He looked so calm, so at peace. Izaya ended up staring at him until Shizuo glanced over and noticed. Instantly greeting Izaya with a harsh glare.

"What the hell are you staring at flea."

"Oh, just wondering when your little brain will finally give in~"

"Why you-!"

"Now, Shizu-chan. Don't be too loud or you'll wake Shinra-kun~"

Before Shizuo could speak, they heard noises coming from their sleeping friend.

"Cel...ty..."

Of coarse he was dreaming about her. Shizuo shot Izaya yet another glare before he turned back to the window he was next to. The red eyed boy smirked. He pulled out his PSP to entertain him for the rest of the ride. Yet as distracting as his PSP was, his mind kept drifting off to Shizuo's face. When he was clam, he looked so handsome. Wait! Handsome!? Sure he looked nice. Izaya would admit that he did have the facial symmetry, soft hair, and body type that most would find attractive, but Izaya finding Shizuo handsome! That was ridicules.

After about two more hours, they had reached their location. The hotel they would be staying at for one week in Nagoya. As the bus came to a halt, Shinra shot upright.

"I'm up!"

"Uh, Shinra-kun... you have some drool right there."

Izaya pointed to his chin to show Shinra where the drool was on his face. The glasses wearing male laughed and wiped the drool from his face. Seriously, how did Celty put up with this guy. Shizuo was the first to get off the bus, next was Shinra, and then Izaya. For the first day, they would all be allowed to walk around the hotel until curfew. The next day they would be allowed to go around the city and so on. The trio walked up to their room and were in awe of what laid before them. A giant main aria, with a huge fluffy couch and TV. In the bedroom were four fancy looking beds. One bathroom, a small kitchen, and a sliding glass door leading to a balcony. Shizuo was the first to speak.

"I call the bed next to the window."

"Awe, Shizuo-kun you beat me to it! Now matter when Celty get's here I'll be fine~"

Both Izaya and Shizuo looked at the future doctor in disbelief and spoke in perfect unison.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN CELTY GET'S HERE!"

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you two about my plan. Well, I figured out a way to sneak Celty to the hotel and stay with us. She should be arriving in about an hour..."

Izaya laughed. Of coarse Shinra would think of some way to be with Celty. However, Shizuo was even angrier then ever.

"YOU CAN'T LAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS DAMN FLEA!"

Izaya gulped. He hadn't realized that if Shinra left, it would be just him and Shizuo. That was the last thing Izaya needed right now. He threw his bags onto the bed in front of him in an angry manor, while Shizuo's face was a boiling red, full of fury. Shinra seemed immune to both of the males anger.

"Well, then use this chance to become friends~"

Shizuo and Izaya spoke in unison yet again.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

* * *

** Oh~ Shizuo and Izaya being alone on a class trip? What awaits these two? And with the lovely Celty visiting, what sort of trouble will Shinra get into now?**

**Keep reading to find out my lovelys~**

**As you know favorites, reviews and so on's are very much appreciated.**

**I do not own Durarara or the characters in it~**


End file.
